


Adapting To The Past

by YearningYop



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, M/M, Post Killing Game, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearningYop/pseuds/YearningYop
Summary: Finally free from their prison, both Kiyotaka and Mondo decide to make good on their promise of living with one another. Only it’s under the circumstance of having to reacquaint themselves with a world they had left behind, one entirely different from what they had hoped, but one they are willing to work with.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. His Job

Fixed intently on the clock perched opposite him, lilac eyes watched the rhythmic jolts of the hand spin, it’s repetitive clicking being one of the only things drowning out the scratch of pen against paper resonating by his side.

At first Mondo didn’t notice the silence that befell the room, what with being ordered to sign the stack of papers that were so briskly thrust upon him the very moment he entered through the brass door. But now he had noticed the stillness he wished he remained oblivious, for Mondo hadn’t experienced such awkward discomfort since- well, he didn’t know. But something Mondo did know was that someone as loud as himself was massively out of place in the confines of an office. 

I mean, was he supposed to say something? Or was he expected to stay quite? And if so how long did he have to tolerate the landlord’s constant gawking? Because holy shit it was pissing Mondo off. 

Ever since the two first stepped foot inside the room, the man glued his eyes onto them both; wide, owlish eyes, incapable of blinking as they quickly flitted between the two, a peculiar look on their wrinkled face as he compared them in silent judgment. 

Now Mondo was no stranger to odd looks, considering everything about his character screamed for the public’s attention, but usually the ones he took notice to were from someone bigger, broader, and generally more threatening. For nobody with half a brain would openly question the biker gang leader, even without knowledge of his name Mondo’s appearance made sure of that. 

That alone was what annoyed him most about the bolding man, because he knew that nobody would expect such polar opposites to so much as talk to each other, let alone be moving in together of their own free will. Especially in somewhere as compact as an apartment. 

Something that Mondo almost couldn’t believe himself, especially with their initial interactions back in Hopes Peak. For everything about them contradicted, all the way down to the way they sat. The ravenette perched at the very edge of his seat, something he had pushed as close as possible to the desk in front of him, back straight and legs tucked neatly under his chair. Mondo on the other hand leaned as far back as his chair would allow, arms spread over it’s sides while his leg bounced in anticipation for for the moment he could finally leave without having the landlord’s gaze burning into him so irritably. 

“I’ve finished!” Taka boomed, startling both men from their thoughts, this being made evident through how the landlord flinched, finally shutting their eyes. Thank fuck, Mondo was beginning to think the man had something wrong with him. 

Sliding the papers towards him, the landlord quickly flicked through the pages, checking to see whether all the desired papers had been signed before returning his attention to Mondo’s face, much to his dismay. “Now that you’ve signed the agreement, you must do one last thing for me before you can get your keys.”

Narrowed crimson met Mondo’s eyes as he groaned, warning the him to be quiet in fear of coming off as rude, something that the taller male only rolled his eyes at. “What now?” Mondo grunted, rightly earning a flick to his knee for his bad manors. 

Catching on to the tension building between the two, the landlord let Mondo off with a small warning, something the both of them knew he couldn’t care less about. “I would like for you to tell me the rules that come with living in my apartment.” 

Shit, Mondo hadn’t really been paying that much attention, just signing where the bar indicated, and judging by the landlord’s expression, he knew that as well. 

All too acquainted with his friend’s behavior, Taka took his hesitance to answer as a chance to step in. “The agreement said that as long as we lived under your roof, we live under your rules; loud music, unsanitary conditions and anti-social behavior towards the neighbors is unacceptable and will result in a warning. Three warnings and we’ll be evicted.» 

Nodding, the landlord passed Kiyotaka a small smile before reaching into his desk drawer and removed a pair of silver keys, “At least someone payed attention.” the man whistled, placing Kiyotaka’s keys into his outstretched hand. 

Turning to Mondo, the smile fell as his gaze fell on calloused hands, scrutinising them with evident distrust, clearly second guessing whether or not to hand over the property to someone like him. 

Swallowing, the man took note of the bikers impatient flex of fingers and decided better than to keep the youngster waiting. 

”Thank you for your patience sir, I hope that in our time with you we can get along together.” Taka bowed as far as the desk would allow before tucking the keys into his front pocket, pushing his seat out to better stand, scooping up his bag with Mondo following his lead.

”Stick to the rules and we won’t have any problems,” The Landlord shook Taka’s hand firmly, yet despite the contact, the biker couldn’t help but feel that their words were directed towards himself. “You’ll find that I’m not as strict as I probably should be, but that doesn’t mean I will tolerate any nonsense.” 

Exiting through the office door, Mondo found himself looking down on Chihiro’s small form, where he patiently sat in wait, head buried into their laptop. 

”Thought you were on yer way home?” Mondo called out, leaning on the balcony ledge while Taka moved towards him, taking care to shut the door behind them.

Flinching at the sound of Mondo’s voice, Chihiro looked over his laptop’s front, which was now anxiously clutched against their chest after being startled back into reality. Only relaxing after spotting Mondo lazily waving at him. Patting the bench besides him with a soft smile, Chihiro beckoned them down, stowing the shopping bag that previously resided there under his seat. 

Tapping Kiyotaka’s shoulder as he passed Mondo raced down the elevated steps, cries of slowing down falling on deaf ears. 

Coming to a halt as he neared the bench, Mondo slicked back loose strands of hair into his well groomed pompadour before inviting himself to sit next to the other. 

”Well, I was going to, but instead I decided to wait here so I could say goodbye before I left.” Chihiro explained, watching Mondo shift slightly to allow Kiyotaka space to sit besides him, giggling at the way he berated Mondo for ‘acting irresponsibly’ when running down the stairs. 

“Thanks Chi, but we took awhile, are you sure yer old man don’t mind the wait?” Mondo questioned, “Ain’t he supposed ta be at work today?” he thought back to how busy the man had been during the last couple weeks he and Taka roomed with the Fujisakis. 

Mr Fujisaki always seemed to be at his desk, busily typing away at his computer, the furious tapping seeping through the crack of his door, so that even with the lights off, it was obvious the man was there. For his outline alone would be hard to find, if not for his small stature, but for the sheer mass of his monitor. 

And if the man was caught out and about, he could almost always be found on his laptop or phone, skillfully managing to weave through groups of people without sparing a glance from their screen. 

But when it came to something his son needed, the elder Fujisaki would stop what he was doing in an instant in order to help with whatever Chihiro desired. 

The man seemed completely unreliable as a worker with his attention so swiftly fluctuating, but like an amazing parent for how alert he was to his son’s needs without so much as a word from the boy. 

It must have pained him to be away from Chihiro for so long, watching what he went through on the television all the while, getting to see the absolute despair they had to endure. 

“Well, yeah, it’s actually a work day for him, so instead of making him wait I told him to head back without me.”

Before either of them could speak up in protest, Chihiro continued, head hung low as his eyes locked onto his own clasped hands. “I wanted to go give you something before you left, so we could keep in contact! He said he was willing to wait, but he’s done so much for me since I’ve came back.” 

”I just didn’t want to be a burden.” Chihiro bent forwards so he could reach between his legs and grab the shopping bag from under his chair, dangling it in front of the two and then placing it atop the laptop next to him. "Oh, um, you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to!” The boy flushed, waving his hands around frantically. “I just thought that after everything that happened you would want to be able to talk with everyone. But if you don’t feel the same, i’ll just take the bag back with me.” Chihiro squeaked, retreating into himself. 

“That’s not it Chi,” Mondo rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of how to help Chihiro loosen up again. “But you didn’t have to do that.”

“I agree with Kyoudai, Fujisaki kun, it was highly unnecessary for you to do that after everything you’ve done for us.” Taka spoke up from his side, having to lean forwards slightly so that Chihiro could see his face past Mondo. 

“Besides, we will see each other again soon, I’m sure of it!” Taka finished, causing a relieved smile to form on Chihiro’s pale face.

“Like we’d leave ya kid.” Mondo ruffled his auburn hair, the accidental force behind it causing Chihiro’s head to bop along with Mondo’s hand, not that the other appeared to mind. 

“You mean it?“ Chihiro questioned, his eyes wide and glittering with hope as he beamed up at the two, causing Mondo’s face to break out into a grin and for Kiyotaka to nod enthusiastically. “You bet, and don’t let any fucker tell y’a otherwise.” 

At Mondo’s words Chihiro reached forwards and attempted to pull the taller men into a hug, hoping to properly convey his gratitude. He failed miserably of course, having to practically crawl into their laps to so much as wrap his thin arms around their shoulders, mostly due to the sheer brawn of Mondo’s chest. 

”So when do you expect your father to pick you up Fujisaki kun?” Kiyotaka’s voice tore through the silence, obliviously ruining the comforting air that had settled over the trio. 

Pulling away from them, Chihiro sat back on folded legs, "Well, his shift ends at five, and it only takes seven minutes to get here without traffic.” the boy finished. 

”Then let’s get going!” Kiyotaka jumped up from where he was sitting and outstretched his hand to the programmer, who took it with a muttered thanks. 

”What, where?” Mondo questioned dimly, not bothering to take the hand that was offered to him as he stood, high fiving it instead. 

”To the apartment?” Crimson eyes narrowed as though the answer was obvious.

“We have things to do, and work won’t do itself.” And off the boy went, already on his way out of the building’s front and onto the busy street corner, indicating with a wave for the others to keep up and not bothering to hide the excitement on his face. Bag bobbing behind him as he walked. 

Exhaling through his nose, Mondo grinned at the other’s retreating back and turned to Chihiro, who was currently stuffing his laptop into a shopping bag, trying to not crush anything else inside as Mondo swung his own bag over his shoulder. 

” What ya’ got in there anyway?” Mondo asked as Chihiro rose up from his seat, shuffling to the other’s side as he fell into step with Mondo, the two of them following after the hall monitor, who had attempted to slow his pace so the pair could catch up. Yet not so much so that he lost his lead. 

Chihiro just shook their head, raising a slender finger to their lips. "It’s a gift for you both, so I want to give it to you at the same time, I hope you don’t mind waiting that much." 

Stuffing his hands into his jacket’s pockets as he walked, Mondo shook his head half heartedly. “Nah, wouldn’t wanna spoil it for Taka. But you really didn’t have to get us anything y’a know?” 

”Yeah, I know, but I want to repay you.” Chihiro retorted, lips pulling upwards as Ishimaru turned to hurry them on as they were apparently almost there - Chihiro would have to take Kiyotaka’s word on the matter as he had never been to the place himself. Only knowing where to point his father based on his car map and Mondo’s vague recollection.

As the buildings obscuring their flat slowly dissipated, so did any other topic on their mind. All thoughts slowly melting into one constant question that wrung through their minds; ‘How would they cope?’

So much had changed within their initial meeting, life as they was knew had turned upside down and on it’s head. The world became backwards and society fell flat, while they remained in their own bubble, something that swiftly bursted along with their previous hope.

Maybe that’s what made this so special for Mondo and Kiyotaka, for as they stood outside their soon to be apartment block, a newfound hope had sprouted. Hope for the future, their future. So they couldn’t be blamed when they sped up in pace, their footfalls light on the cool paving floor. 

In a blink of an eye Mondo stood outside their door, Ishimaru by his side and Chihiro lagging behind on the stairway, not daring to move any closer and risk interrupting their moment. 

Though even after he processed his surroundings he still found it difficult to accept that this would be his and Ishimaru’s soon to be shared home. One they could make together. 

Just a second ago they were staring at the building’s whitewashed front, standing proudly in all it’s box shaped glory. A building lacking meaning, or importance hidden among many others, identical to itself. But it was now their own, they could give it meaning. A chance to outshine the rest, but Mondo couldn’t help but dwell on how his heart raced so. His excitement turning to deeply rooted worry. 

Was it a mistake? Was it a mistake to buy this home he hardly had the money to pay for on a whim? To invite Ishimaru to live somewhere which was, for a lack of better words, a dump? Was he being foolish to think that he could try and provide for someone else, someone who looked up to him and trusted him, when Mondo was incapable of looking after himself? Had Mondo been rushing into things again, not thinking before he acted?

Of course he was, he’d never learn.

“Are you okay Kyoudai?” Taka’s concern snapped the biker out of his thoughts and into the land of the living, where his bro’s hand rest on his shoulder, and where Chihiro’s wide eyes store up at him from behind the hall monitor. 

“M’ fine, just thinking.” Mondo said, passing the two a reassuring smile, and while Chihiro seemed to believe him, judging by the strange sharpness to Kiyotaka’s eyes, he wasn’t fooling for it. Mondo was never a convincing liar, you needed to be intelligent for that and the man didn’t exactly see himself as the sharpest tool in the shed. Especially with friends like Chihiro and Kiyotaka to compare himself to. 

“About what?” Chihiro sounded. “‘Bout when you deadasses hurry up, we bought this place for a reason didn’t we?” The taller man fished through his pockets before unlocking the front door, eagerly pushing his way in.

He shouldn’t worry so much, that was Taka’s job after all.


	2. Exploration Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio explore their new rented home, yet find that it’s.. Well, you’ll see.

Watching the taller man retreat through the apartment doorway, Ishimaru drank in the air, a poor attempt at soothing the sickly feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach, a peculiar mix between trepidation and euphoria. 

Such feelings were over exaggerated, Ishimaru knew, but he couldn’t help it. For after months of sleepless nights filled with searching and yearning for somewhere to call their own, Ishimaru and Oowada had finally found it. 

No it wasn’t a house, but it could be made into a home. And that was all they needed.

But judging from the pinch in Mondo’s expression before he left, he didn’t feel the same way. His claim of being lost in thought was what tipped the ravenette off that something wasn’t right - for his friend wasn’t exactly the thoughtful type. 

Usually rushing headfirst into a situation better solved with his brain then his heart with little to know consideration before hand, yeah, that was the type of person his bro was.

It was one of the many things that drew Kiyotaka towards the other, for it was easy to know his intentions where in the right place, even when his head was not. 

Deciding to confront the biker on his feelings later, Ishimaru straightened up some more, lifting his head up high and correcting his stance, hoping to push down his anxieties as he followed the older through the entry way and into the hall, Chihiro trailing behind.

It may sound strange to hear, but the very first thing the hall monitor noticed was the smell, something heavy and bitter, like a can of something rancid. His nose pinched at the scent, what could make a place smell so horrid? 

“Smells like shit.” The biker grunted, voicing Kiyotaka’s thoughts in a less than eloquent manor, but accurate nevertheless.

“I’ll open the windows.” The ravenette called, weaving past Mondo’s form and into the living room. 

On the whole, the room was rather unappealing to look at, the floor was bare and lined with grime, while the wall’s hoary paint was tainted brown with age and stained at the edges. 

Ah well, it could have been worse, it’s not like Ishimaru couldn’t clean after all, in fact, he was rather talented at it. His natural ability being honed further when he used to volunteer to help the school janitors at lunch times. 

But in all his years, Ishimaru had never seen something as disgusting as the window sill, even after cleaning the boy’s toilets and who knows what they trashed the place with. 

Having second thoughts about putting his hands anywhere near the handle due to the sheer amount of mold coating the window’s edges, his hands slowly lowered back to his sides. 

“Is something wrong Ishimaru?” Chihiro questioned from behind him, his nose pinched, judging by his nasally tone.

“The window, it’s horrific! Who would leave it in such a state?” The moral compass moved so that Chihiro could see what he was referring to, said brunet’s face paling at the sight.

“Oh my, how long has this place been for rent?” Fujisaki asked, turning his back to the window pane so he wouldn’t have to stare into it while they talked.

“Well, the contract said that it’s almost been three months since the owners moved out.” Kiyotaka answered. 

“And? Did it say why?” Chihiro asked.

“Well, um,” Head bending back, long lashed eyes scrutinized the ceiling as he tried to recall the paper’s contents. “No, they didn’t.” 

“It’s fuckin’ obvious they were kicked out,” Mondo interrupted, sliding his bag off his shoulder and slouching it against the wall. “Mould doesn’t get that bad in such a short amount of time, must’ve been like that for a while. ‘N guessing by the smell, the place was a shit fest long before the last guys left.” 

“But wouldn’t Norio have told us if that was the case?” Kiyotaka lowered his gaze onto the other as the larger shuffled to his side. 

“The hell’s Norio?” Mondo questioned, hands burrowing deep inside his pockets. 

“You’d know that if you read the contract!” The hall monitor berated the taller man, hands folding across his chest. 

Mondo rolled his eyes at the other, “I’m guessing he’s the bastard we just bought this shithole from?” 

“Mondo, I know you don’t like him, but you’re meant to treat your elders with respect." Ishimaru scolded, a deep frown settling on his face.

“That only applies if the bastard treats you the same way, and he fucking jumped at the chance to get one over us,” Mondo ran his hand through his hair begrudgingly. “It was stupid to trust the pictures he showed us, they’re prolly the same ones he got when he first bought the place.” 

“Surely that’s not true, maybe it was a mistake?” It was a weak defence for the man, but it was all the ravenet could come up with when his bro had such sound deductions. 

“‘Course not, the fucker saw his chance and decided to shoot his shot.” Mondo groaned, his rising tone softening along with his friend’s resolve as the situation sunk in.

Fucking hell, not even a day by themselves and they’d already been screwed over by some old bastard they barely knew. Damn, even in his head that sounded weird. 

“It’s not all bad,” Chihiro’s voice chimed, “With enough hard work, I’m sure everything will be alright in the end! I thought you two’d know that better than anyone.” even when raising his voice, the boy’s tone was rather mild, lacking the edge his words surely needed. And yet, despite his lack of bite, Chihiro succeeded either way in motivating the two of them to cheer up and out of their somber.

“You’re right Fujisaki - I don’t know what came over me. All I need to do is buy some cleaning equipment and paint, then I’ll be able to turn this place around in no time!” Kiyotaka cheered, already envisioning the end result in his mind’s eye. He changed his mind fast.

“And how the fuck do you reckon we’ll do that? That prick has all our money; we barely have enough to scrap together something to eat.” Mondo rubbed the back of his neck in an attempt to calm himself at the thought of Norio’s face and how smug he must have felt when he and Ishimaru were signing the contract.

“We don’t even have a microwave to heat anything up, let alone an oven to cook shit in.” Oowada jotted a thumb over his shoulder and into the room behind him, the only give away to it being a kitchen was the tile flooring; something that would need to be thoroughly scrubbed at if Kiyotaka dared to set foot there.

“Well,” Kiyotaka started, hesitant to continue. “There’s always takeout.” Wait a minute, say that again, Mondo wasn’t sure if he’d heard that correctly. 

Noticing the strange expressions both Mondo and Chihiro shared, Kiyotaka shook his head slightly. “What’s wrong with you two? If you don’t want takeout I’m sure we can find something else to-“ The feeling of Mondo’s calloused hands gripping at his shoulders and Chihiro’s frantic expression silenced him mid sentence. 

“‘S not that, I would fucking kill a cheeseburger right now, but, ain’t that going against your code or some shit like that?” Mondo waved off Kiyotaka’s suggestion, fearful of changing his mind. 

“Going against my code? Why would it be going against my code?” Oowada yet again avoided Kiyotaka’s questions, mumbling something inaudible under his breath. 

"I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it," Chihiro spoke up, saving both Mondo and his soon to be dinner. "It’s just, you don’t look like the kind of person to eat something that isn’t home cooked is all."

"I’m not, I’ve never had fast food before." Say that again, Chihiro couldn’t hear what Taka said over Mondo’s rumbling coughs, at least, the programmer didn’t think he heard Kiyotaka correctly.

“Sorry bro but say- say that again for me, real quick,” Mondo flicked some hair away from his ear, his brows furrowing. “Because you sure as hell ain’t tellin’ me that you’ve never had some fucking takeout when I practically live on the shit.”

Kiyotaka’s eyes flicked between Mondo and Chihiro, both of which looking as though they’d just seen a ghost. ”I- is it really so wrong?" 

So it’s true, fucking hell, it’s true. 

"Of course it fuckin’ is, are you shitting me? You’ve never been to KFC on Christmas? Or stolen extra sauce packets at McDonalds? Or blew a fuse every time those assholes told you the ‘ice-cream machine was broke?’" Mondo’s face was turning pink, he was getting too riled up over this, Kiyotaka could tell, yet either way he shook his head in response. "No, I haven’t." 

Mondo looked defeated.

"I’ll see what places are open in town, why don’t you two check around the apartment in the meantime?" Ever the lifesaver, Chihiro had diffused the situation once more, already clicking away at his laptop.

Upon this suggestion, Mondo cast the other a grateful look, briefly clasping his hands together in a silent prayer before patting Kiyotaka’s back. "Let’s go and shit, no time like the present right?" That was probably the biggest bull Mondo had ever spouted, but it was either lose himself or McDonalds- he’d choose to lose himself every time. 

Kiyotaka narrowed his eyes at the other in confusion but quickly relented, allowing himself to be pushed down the hall and to a pair of doors with a brief nod towards Chihiro.

The doors in question were a rather lot more filthy then the rest of the apartment, most probably due to periods of extended use, however even that was a feat in itself. The handle was coated in grime and what Kiyotaka assumed to be grease; a thick layer of which still perfectly framed the fingerprints last imprinted.

Ishimaru’s cringed at the mere sight of the door’s poor condition. Looking to his side however, Mondo’s appeared not to be as bothered by it. What on Earth was he used to??

"You check out the left and shit, while I take the right." Mondo said, pulling open his door while he talked, his poor, poor hands. Kiyotaka nodded once more, turning to his own with slight hesitation at the thought of touching the handle. "Good idea bro!" 

Ishimaru moved to say something else but was quickly silenced by the thud of a closing door, it seems he had no other choice, hm? “No time like the present." Kiyotaka reminded himself of the biker’s previous statement with a small smile. It appears he had been making some sort of impact on Oowada, right? And with that motivation, Kiyotaka swallowed down his distaste and pushed open the door and into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter took so long due to a mix of my perfectionism and procrastination. I wanted to include so much more this chapter then I did, but I decided I probably wouldn’t finish if I didn’t settle. I hope you enjoyed today’s chapter either way.


	3. Derailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka and Mondo learn to appreciate the little things their apartment gave them, although not everything is materialistic.

Upon entering the room, it was clear that whoever lived here didn’t do that great a job cleaning for one; and for two the apartments owner didn’t come check to see whether it had been taken care of. What’s the deal with this place and shitty owners?

Looking around, the only notable things in the room were a scattered beer bottles and glass shards; so that’s where that god awful smell came from. 

Rolling his shoulders back as he moved through the room, Mondo came across one of the cans and stared at in in brief contemplation. Of course, it didn’t take long before he threw potential consequences to the wind and kicked one of the cans into the wall, with only slightly more force then originally intended. And that’s when he noticed the hole, did he do that? 

As he hurried over to try and cover it up, he noted that it didn’t really seem like a dent, no, definitely not. It seemed like it had been worn away if anything, small chips of wood and tattered paper scattered by it’s front collectively.

He really should have thought about it some more, but the moment he realised the hole couldn’t be traced back to him, Oowada simply stood up and fixed his pompadour. At least he wouldn’t get an earful from Kiyotaka if he ever saw the hole, that was always a plus.

Deciding that he’d had enough of that room, the brunet then turned and left, almost bumping into said hall monitor during the process. Who appeared to have been waiting outside for him this whole time.

"Great timing Mondo!" Kiyotaka called out after taking a step back from the taller, and if he heard the can from before, he definitely didn’t say anything about it. Instead choosing to brush off his shirt’s front.

He was still wearing his uniform if you were wondering.

For even after everything that had taken place, Kiyotaka refused to deny the fact they were no longer students and insisted on wearing it, just as he had always done.

It was strange. How he clung to that logo like it was his last life line, more desperately then he’d clung to anything, and that included his trusted kendo sword; something he trained with almost every single day may I add.

And the look he’d give Mondo when he tried to buy him something new- or merely suggested he at least browse through the clothing isle. One look at his face and you’d think the world was crashing around him. He couldn’t bring himself to take that away from Kiyotaka, not yet at least.

So biting his tongue, Oowada drew his eyes up and away from the uniform. Well, it wasn’t much of a loss really, he favoured Taka’s eyes anyway.

“Uh, what?" Oowada stated dumbly upon realising Kiyotaka was still waiting for a response, only to earn a small sigh as the man shook his head.

"I was coming to check whether you liked your room is all; make sure anything of vital importance is there!” Kiyotaka hummed, face scrunching up as he talked, it was kind of funny to watch really. Who knew brows could be so vocal? “I’m missing some key things, so I was wondering if it was the same for you.”

"What ‘vital importance’, it’s a room ain’t it? It’s got walls and shit." From that Mondo only earned yet another unimpressed sigh. What, was he wrong or something? 

Understanding he wouldn’t get the bigger picture, Kiyotaka grabbed Mondo by his sleeve and dragged him towards his own room and through the door, taking extra care not to yank his coat in the process. 

Upon entry he stood to the side and simply watched Oowada’s expression expectantly.

Well.. if Taka wanted something, he’d have to say, because even when Mondo squinted, he didn’t really know what to look at. It was basically the same as his own, only with fewer holes and- were those cigarette buts? "I ain’t seeing shit." 

With pinched brows, Kiyotaka moved across the room and gestured to an empty space of the floor. One second, two seconds, three seconds- “I still don’t see nothing.”

Arms falling to his sides, the ravenet shook his head disapprovingly, not unlike a mother scolding her child. That was a weird comparison, was that weird? Yet it felt weird- and that was coming from Mondo, who had to spend 24 hours a day listening to Ishimaru.

“That’s the point Oowada! There’s nothing there, I’ll have to go out and buy another futon, but that means one of us will have to skip out on food.” So back to Oowada was it? The boy always seemed to alternate back and forth between names, but with ‘Oowada’ something always seemed off. Not that there ever was of course, just a feeling.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Mondo agreed noncommittally, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck while he watched the other look to the side, lips tugging into a frown. 

“It’s my futon, so that means I’ll be the one to skip lunch tonight.” Kiyotaka continued, his voice lulling for a moment as he collected his thoughts before turning to the taller again. “It was to be expected, even if our apartment is lacking in some areas, it’s far above its price range! We have two rooms right? That’s a big step up from other places the same price.”

On and on he spoke; certain, precise, optimistic. And although it was certainly more then Mondo was ever willing to listen to, when it came from Kiyotaka’s mouth, he spoke with an air of finality, of clarity and passion. So much so that it would be rude not to hear him out- even if being rude never stopped him previously. 

However when he did hear him out, Mondo placed a hand on Kiyotaka’s shoulder and began leading him back towards Chihiro, scoffing obnoxiously to himself. “Who do you think I am? I’m not gonna let you starve, we’ll share or some shit, right Chi?”

Chihiro’s gaze flitted between the duo for a moment or three before he thought to nod, something he did with great enthusiasm, as though trying to prove a point. “Yeah, of course we would!”

“Yes, but-“ Kiyotaka attempted to speak up but was swiftly overshadowed by the biker, who merely pet his back with one hand and brushed him off with another. 

“Yeah but nothin’, no need to worry, that’s why we’re here and shit.” For a moment it seemed like Ishimaru didn’t know what to say, fingers clenching and unclenching in that stupid uniform before he finally bowed his head. 

“Thank you Fujisaki, thank you Kyoudai!” His voice rose, exaggerating every word and punctuating it with his traditional wide curled smile. Something warm and very much welcome among rose stained cheeks, flushed with admiration for his peers.

He was always so dramatic like that, something as simple as offering to share your food would have his face light up brighter than even the sun. It was so easy to make him fluster it was almost laughable, and laugh Mondo did, how could he not when presented with such overwhelm? “Man, you sure do like McDonalds.” 

“Actually, the nearest McDonalds just closed, we’ll have to go somewhere else instead.” And there Chihiro was, crushing all his dreams in one fell swoop.

“What? Since when did McDonalds close?!” Of course it was closed, it was just their luck. Sure KFC was nice and all but this was Kiyotaka’s first time eating fast food! To eat anything else would be a scam.

“I’m not sure why, but all stores seem to close earlier on around here,” Chihiro took one look at Mondo’s expression and hurriedly shook his head, never before had the boy seen such a look of utter betrayal cross someone’s face like that, and over fast food no less. It was almost comical, but Fujisaki knew better then to laugh. “There’s one place open not too far from here! But we’ll have to hurry if we want to make it; it’s closing soon.”

Mondo grumbled for a moment before hanging his head in submission, arm still slung loosely around the back of Kiyotaka’s neck, who simply watched this back and forth with a rapt attention and a strange expression, almost like he was trying to price something together. “Well I guess KFC ain’t all that bad.”

“Oh I um-“ Chihiro seemed to splutter on his words for a moment, something he’d actually began doing less and less recently with his friend’s support. Though of course, not all things can be healed over night. “About that, it’s not KFC.. it’s Subway.” 

“This is bullshit, can’t have fuck-all anymore!”

The reaction was instant, volatile and seeping with unadulterated hatred, and it was evident not only in his words, but in the way his whole figure tensed, bracing for action.

“This is so fuckin’ stupid, ‘Subway’ it’s such bullshit, no one fucking asked snowflake!” Irritable grumbles followed Oowada as he tore away from the others and made a break for the door, not caring in the slightest as he tore it open and exited into the setting sun like a man on a mission. 

“Well? Are you coming or not?” A loud huff could be heard followed by short, heavy footfalls as Mondo stomped down the stairway, it was pathetic; he knew, to get so riled up over something so little. But he just wanted to impress Taka damn it! Was that really too much to ask for?

What? Impress him? Since when!? No he just wanted some food was all. Yeah! Some foo- Too distracted by his inner conflict, the biker could be heard stumbling for a brief moment, followed by a loud thud and several even louder curses, far too strange to even be considered curses really. 

In an instant Kiyotaka bursted out, flying down the steps at- a very swift speed-walk. Safety first after all! Such measures were always important, especially when Mondo needed his help. “Kyoudai! Are you okay?!”

By the time Kiyotaka actually managed to make it over, Mondo was already back on his feet, perfectly fine spare red face and injured pride; both from the fall and what it was caused by. 

“‘S nothing, don’t sweat it.” Despite these words Kiyotaka took care to check over the taller, brushing off his clothing and checking for any bruises along his figure, ignoring all the small grumbles of protest.

And as the smaller pushed up Mondo’s sleeves to examine the skin there, the biker couldn’t help but feel the shame wash away at the gentle concern evident on his face. 

Mondo had half a mind to push him away, to say he was fine and for this whole thing he done with, but with the way Taka worked his lower lip between his teeth, and the way his eyes narrowed, glossy with unease.. He couldn’t will himself too. Not when the dude worried so damn much.

That was of course until Chihiro’s head bobbed into sight and beside Kiyotaka’s own. That was when Mondo pulled his arm away. 

“I said it’s nothin’, don’t sweat about it,” Kiyotaka still looked unconvinced, and as he opened his mouth to speak up, Mondo simply ruffled his hair and turned around, any previous irritation reduced to a distant memory.

“Now Chi, where’s that Subway you were talkin’ about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any mistakes you may find, as well as the shorter than usual chapter, I wrote this all in one sitting far too early in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually planning for this story way back in October, but I kept on checking through it and re drafting my work, so in the end it took an entire decade to finally post it.


End file.
